No Regrets
by Aiden Stone
Summary: With a letter for Stefan, Katherine Pierce shows that her death is just the beginning. Alive or dead, she'll keep everyone spinning in her fingertips.


**A/N: Okay, so if you're a writer on TVD and you currently are reading this I just want to say that you guys absolutely suck because you just killed off the most anticipated, most watched, and best character of your show. Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce, she was the epiphany of The Vampire Diaries and probably the most important character and for Caroline Dries to say that she's not coming back really lost the show's main center. Good luck in reviving the rest of the season.**

**So now that's out of the way, I write this for Katherine Pierce. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. If I did Katherine would still be alive.**

* * *

Stefan just stood there, staring at the paper Elena had handed to him. He didn't know what to do with it. Should he just put it through the fire or get a letter opener and read what Katherine Pierce had to say.

"I found it. On my drawer. She knew what was coming and she left me this." Elena said, holding the note that came along with the envelope. "Sweet little Elena, I know you don't owe me any favors but please give this to Stefan. You get to live and I won't. Maybe that'll serve as a plus. Katherine." She read aloud. She put her hand on Stefan's shoulders and sighed. "Do what you think is right." She advised him and she left.

Stefan silently admired Elena. Katherine had just ruined her life, yet again, by injecting a new kind of ripper virus into her possibly lethal to any vampire ever but she still went ahead and gave Katherine her last wish. She was such a martyr. Maybe one of the reasons, he had fallen for her.

He looked at the envelope in his hands. At the back was his name written in Katherine's beautiful handwriting. It looked like his name was written in a rush because of the smudges at the end of his name but the penmanship was still beautiful. He stood up and went to his desk and cut open the envelope. He took a deep breath as he read the letter, visualizing as if Katherine was actually there with him.

"_Dear Stefan, if you're reading this right now then I trust that my doppleganger really was what I thought she was. Which for some time now I hated but since she delivered this to you, I kind of appreciate it. Also, it means that I'm dead and either one of your friends killed me or you did it yourself. Well, then congratulations! You just killed the person who made your very existence. Each and every one of you are stupid to realize this but the only reason why you even met your darling Elena was because of me._

_Remember Stefan? You told me that Elena was the reason why you're alive? You're wrong. I'm the reason why you live. If you're expecting me to apologize for all the horrible things I've done well think again. I did all those things because I wanted to live. I did all those things because I wanted to survive. I was selfish because everything was taken away from me. My family, my home, my innocence. I had a reason to be selfish. I had a reason to be the bad guy._

_Do you honestly think that all of you are not as the same level as I am? You wiped out an entire village, Damon killed a whole bloodline, Blondie has killed and manipulated without 24 hours into being a vampire, and my saint doppleganger? She's killed a vampire hunter, an Augustine vampire, a human being, two of the Original siblings, victims that topped all of you combined. Not each one of you is clean. So don't act like all of you were saints._

_And I wasn't lying when I told you I came back for you. I did. I loved you Stefan. And love doesn't come to me easily. The first time I fell in love, I ran away from it. I wanted to right the wrong from my past by doing the exact opposite of what I did and it still hurt. And somehow even after everything, I still believe that you felt something for me, Stefan and the next few words I'm about to say is something that only you would understand._

_All my actions, all the things I've said and done. I don't regret them. Go ahead and judge me, I don't care. No one saw the Katerina Petrova, no one even tried. And now, all of you are gonna sit and wonder about all the mysteries of Katherine Pierce and you'll never find out the answer._"

Stefan had the sudden urge to sit down as he finished reading Katherine's letter. His face looked as if he was splashed with cold water. He crumpled the paper and threw it at the closed fireplace. He didn't want to accept it but Katherine was right, about everything.

Katherine Pierce still had the wheel spinning in her hands and no death could change that.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped all of you liked it. Oh and I hate how people plug their other stories in another story but I don't know where else to announce this so, to those who reads my Kalijah fanfic 'Saying Goodbye To Katerina' sorry the third chapter's been taking so long. I've been having MS Word issues. I'll try to upload it as soon as I possibly can. Thank you.**

**Please comment on my one-shot. Long live Katherine Pierce! Ciao.**


End file.
